


Dungeons and Goo-Dragons

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Queen's Grace
Genre: Corruption, Dice Rolls, F/F, MMORPG, Other, Oviposition, Transformation, game system, goo-dragon, queen's grace - Freeform, stats, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Commissioned by MussIn the dark depths of the fertility temple an intruder has made themselves at home and devoured heaping doses of fertility crystals. It is up to Mandy the rogue raccoon and Kindle the gay with magic guns to venture deep into this dungeon and handle every mishap and trap that may dot their path. Perilous tendrils, mysterious fluids, hormones, and the dreaded Nat 1. It is like Critical Role, but without the talent, and a vastly different sexual energy than what Matthew Mercer is able to create.
Kudos: 15





	Dungeons and Goo-Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> https://saltytea.club/2020/11/dungeons-and-goo-dragons-queens-grace-one-off  
> oh wow my website

Dungeons and Goo-Dragons

The temple door was desecrated in a layer of a thick drooling substance. The strange fluid wasn’t too runny, thick mucus like slimes only ran with the mind to expand and retain rather than some mindless existence. Mandy really, really didn’t think this was a good idea. The job was supposed to be easy. It had a low difficult wager according to the contract handler, it came from a trusted group as well. The datyr people were rarely in need of mercenary help themselves, but they were often the mouth for the jobs needed by the various peoples who traveled through their cities and outposts or came seeking the faith of the fertility nature goddess Dewdona. Any race protected by the one of The Dragon Princesses was pretty trust worthy and not likely to send a spoof job to trick well geared adventurers into getting jumped and dropping their trinkets of various origins and values for quick payout. 

Mandy carefully approached the slimed door, cautiously observing the substance for any level of threat. It didn’t seem like it was snapping out in defense, and it hadn’t spread to the still closed door, the sentinel twin standing un opened and uncaring for its sibling soggy with slime. “Watchya doing?” Came a voice that startled Mandy. 

She turned around and there was a cheery girl on her tiptoes and leaning forward, none the wiser about how fragile Mandy’s work was in her approach. She is LUCKY the slime didn’t snatch us for a snack right that instant! “I’m examining it, Kindle,” Mandy explained. “This slime is pretty unusual, so I’m trying to figure what might have left it behind.” 

“Oh!” Kindle nods. “Any clues?”

“Well… The slime hasn’t attacked us, so it isn’t from a big slime itself.”

“Not a big slime,” Kindle nodded with the happy confidence of a macaw learning a new word. “Noooot a big one. Alright, so what else slimes up doors?” 

“Well, that is the question so far,” Mandy nods, rising back up to her feet and cautiously looking over the door. “We need to get in there and make sure Dewdona’s Fetishes are alright. The Navst Reindeer tribe will be depending on us.” 

Kindle nodded, following Mandy as she lead the way inside to the dusky dark temple. The stone tile made their footsteps echo, and through the slither of light that came from the open door Kindle could carefully dodge a few more luminous yet enigmatic puddles of gelatin like slime left on the gray floor. “And the Navst need these crystals from Dew to get really breedy, right?” 

Mandy nodded. “Right! Dewdona is in charge of nature so she helps stuff grow. With Dewdona’s Fetishes, which are crystals, like you mentioned,” Mandy gave a confident grin, working to perk up her friend. Kindle was still on the trial, and Mandy would love to have another friend to play this game with. “They’re filled with her magic. So, if one of the reindeer folk from the tribe used it, their fertility would triple! They’re nearly extinct, but they could end up multiplying their population. The crystals also make sure they grow up to healthier and stronger and even more fertile themselves!” 

“And if we took them?” Kindle asked. Mandy could see the gears, maniacal yet sunflower cheery. “Would weeee get really, really fertile?” 

“Yes, Kindle, we would,” Mandy replied, the cautious melody in her voice clear. 

“And the game will let us get really, really, big time fertile?” 

“Yes, Kindle, it would,” Her tone dropped a little more. 

“It won’t yell at us right? Or won’t stop us? We can really do anything we want with those crystals?” 

“Kindle!” Mandy shook her head. “We’re going to return them to the tribe!” 

“Yeah, we are!” Kindle beamed. “And you can let me have a little one, as a treat!” 

Mandy sighed. “Yes, yes. We’ll figure out how to get you a little one,” Her tone rose more gently, happy again. “But first we need to get them. Let your breed happy heart rest a little bit before we get too excited by this. Remember, these crystals are pretty big and very powerful. Just one would be more than enough to double your virility, let alone your libido. Definitely something you want to wait for after the mission. The monsters won’t hesitate to—” 

“Monters!?” Kindle beamed. “The monsters? They can breed you? And the ESRB was all like yeah sure go right ahead and let there be a free trial? Holy heck!” Kindle was giddy, but a quick knock on the head from Mandy brought her back down. “Awwwright! I gotchya. We’ll get bred hella hard later. For now, focus on mission! Big mission…” Kindle looked ahead at the dark corridors that laid waiting for their perilous adventure. “So are the lights out by default?” 

Mandy nodded. “Shouldn’t be.” Mandy retrieved a small vial from her pouch and opened it. Inside, a small glowing insect fluttered out. The Shimmer Summon stayed nearby, fluttering and obedient. Mandy sent it ahead to the nearby wall to the right, revealing a sconce with a torch unlit and covered at the tip in slobber slime. “Good eye, Kindle. Whatever went through here went out of its way to snuff out the lights.” 

Kindle nodded her head. Mandy cautiously eyed the way ahead. They’d need to be filled with care as they made their way ahead. Who knew what precisely would be there for them to meet? Whatever it was, it’d be a creature likely fed into by the powerful AI who ran the game. 

Prophetia was a hyper advanced AI, and the backbone to every encounter in Queen’s Grace to make sure the encounters, chance as they were, were nothing but enjoyable and fair. By reading the minds, measuring arousal and excitement and hormones, the AI can cultivate perfect scenes and gently set things up so certain scenarios do not occur. Of course, you can also alter the settings to Prohpetia if you’d rather at AI not “hold your hand,” but some figure that the AI already automatically turned its restraints off when it detected a user who seemed very likely to turn them off, but the options existed to cultivate a perfect experience via the fully featured options screen. 

Which, at the moment, neither girl had access to. 

Mandy first observed the room, seeing if there was anything else that she might have missed. <20 + 4> About the room she was able to make out a few subtle hints of what might have occurred. There were small disturbances in the dust that had gathered on the floor. Shrines like these weren’t actually frequented too often by worshippers. Dewdona’s followers preferred meeting in grottos and in public or in the homes of sponsors were, frankly, they can have orgies. You don’t have orgies where its your job to mop, every orgy organizer knows. The subtle hints were hoof prints that suddenly stopped walking forward, and then a shiny trail where the floor had been cleaned by something big and drooling. An active trail wasn’t left, but it sure as hell left some moisture behind. 

The raccoon pinpointed this to Kindle, who nodded in agreement when she got to looking closer. “So… The guy was walking around, until he wasn’t?” 

“Something picked him up and then left this room,” Mandy said, looking ahead towards the entry way deeper into the temple. There was only one way to go. With a sway of her striped tail, the rogue led the way deeper into the temple, cautiously watching the archway they crossed under. 

Ahead was a short corridor. The hall way was wide but nowhere near as wide as the entry room. The hall led off to host a numerous assortment of rooms, all serving a different purpose. The hall was odd, the stone floors a little damper than usual. Mandy danced the torchlight across the room and saw up along the heavenly walls was a thick mucous like substance, the thick green slime lining the walls and gently swaying down with thick jelly tendrils. They marked the walls unevenly and the corners near the ceiling. And among them was a feature of horrific note. 

Thick pustules protruded in even lines across the wall. They were chrysalises, each large enough to host the average adults’ height of the common races. These pods were in various glowing colors, ranging from the pastel to the venomous neon of swamp frogs with poison to curl skin and decorated snakes that crawled through jungle brush like living murals. Mandy just really didn’t like the look of them. 

“Okay… That’s either scary as hell, or kinky as heck,” Kindle figured. 

“Yeah, really no in between here,” Mandy nodded. 

Kindle carefully looked ahead, trying to figure what exactly these might be. <5 + 1> Far from an expert, her face stay squinted into a wrinkly ball of brain fumes before surrendering her figuring to her more experienced peer. “Got any idea what these might be?” 

Of course, Mandy herself was pretty damn curious what they were. <11 + 2> For certain… She knew they were at least pods, and they weren’t just for prey. They were people pods, and likely inside the jelly sweet jungle colored coffins were captured keepers of the temple. They likely weren’t being digested due to the lack of organism signatures. As well, it didn’t seem like the sort of organic construct to be concerned with traditional nutrients. Mandy knew what they were, deep down. “These are conversion pods.” 

“Kinky,” Kindle nods her head. 

“Now, what exactly are they converting up there?” Mandy barely wanted to think about it, but she had some knowledge in alchemy. She might be able to wager what exactly was ongoing inside. <13 + 4> The shape of the pods gave her memories of reading through a few tomes on swamp ingredients. Was this perhaps from a similar origin? Lining the pods were these odd antennas that started thin at the middle and base and thickened towards the tip, glowing faintly green or pink. They seemed to be feeling at the air. 

Kindle took a step forward. Squish. Her eyes darted down in time to see she had just stumbled atop a thick gooey tendril. It lunged forward to wrap around her ankle <20 + 4> but Kindle slipped aside the attempted grabbing with nary an issue, skating across the slick floor with a sudden bout of ballerina grace she wasn’t likely to be able to summon on command. 

From all around them, tendrils arose from the walls and floor, aroused and hungry to grab their next meal. Mandy huddled close to Kindle, scanning around them for the doorway. Sure enough, there was a door dead ahead that wasn’t yet covered in slime. The other doors were completely coated, and if they weren’t willing to remain behind and combat these slick foes they’d need to be rushing ahead, advancing where resistance was least likely. “Follow me!” Mandy shouted, advancing ahead. She lifted her crossbow and aimed for one of the tendrils! 

<20 + 6> A bolt zipped out from the bow and slapped dead on into the core of the tendril. The heavy slime appendage gave way, slapping to the floor limp. Kindle made haste to keep up, robes fluttering around her slim figure. “Good shoots!” She shouted. An excess tendril slapped towards her <3 + 8> but Kindle’s fortune couldn’t conjure an excuse to exclude her from the blow in time! It wrapped around her waist and snapped her up into the air. “Oh noooo!” She wriggled. “Mandy Mandy, help! The game’s getting lewd!” 

“Hold on!” Mandy readied her bow and shot off another bolt <15 + 6> that landed with a percussive wet echo inside the tendril. It quivered enough for Kindle to slip free. On the way out, she gave the beastly appendage a teasing tickle <16 + 8> which, luck would have it, caused the tendril to weak more, leaking an excess of goo onto the floor. Kindle twirled in the air and quickly followed Mandy as they both sprinted for the door! 

They bolted past the growths and through the doorway, quickly hugging the corner for cover. Hopefully none of the wall appendages had the range to reach around corners into other rooms. “Ahaha, oh wow what a rush!” Kindle grinned at Mandy. Though she felt a tad… odd? Her skin felt like it had basked in the sun for a while, or a really warm bath left her radiating. <8 + 1> With piercing bursts, Kindle felt her heart start to race, and frankly it was overwhelming. She leaned against Mandy, grasping at her body. “Maaaandy~ I feel really, really funny!” 

“Easy now…” Mandy urged her friend. She gave a careful sniff at the air <1 + 2> and the powerful aphrodisiac in the air struck her. She likely could have resisted the effect with little issue, but Kindle kissing her caught her off guard. The raccoon rumbled, moaning into the kiss but couldn’t resist as the combination of the sugary sweet scent pricking at her brain like guitar strings and Kindle’s forwardness overwhelmed her. 

The pair locked lips and dueled tongues for a while, their hands exploring each other. Kindle’s enchanted robes replied in kind, turning into a form fitting tight pair of pink and white shorts and a tube top, revealing her like a whorish rogue and partner in crime. Kindle broke the kiss first, gasping as a single trail of drool connected them <19 + 8> that formed a few drops shaped like hearts. “Oh my gosh… I don’t know what came over me! This game… Oh gosh this game Mandy! I feel so… So pent up! That stuff is really strong.” 

Mandy just had to nod her head, still getting all her logic together. <2 – 1> Clarity… was never her strong suit. She just had to gulp. For a bit, she wasn’t going to be the best at thinking, at least so long as that bulge in her trousers was so pronounced, a clear indication that her body was prioritizing all of its blood somewhere else. “That kiss felt really… good…” 

“D-did it?” Kindle blushed. “I mean, oh yeah, it really felt amazing but it felt… real! I felt like we actually kissed! You’re aaaall the way over there, and I’m here… But right now it is like… Like we’re actually in a room! And you’re groping my ass!” Kindle said, pinpointing that Mandy’s hand hadn’t yet left. “Holy guacamole, technology is wild!” Mandy, when told, removed her hand. Kindle didn’t seem to mind, but the rogue was likely hoping to portray herself with a few more manners than her actions had led herself to possess thus far. 

As for the room they had found themselves inside of it was some sort of gathering room. Inside there was more goo marking the walls all about. The membrane and gooey gatherings were spread thin. No tendrils were spotted just yet, and there certainly wasn’t any sign of pods. Mandy lifted the torch again, scanning the room carefully for any signs of issues. <2 + 4> The torch’s flames began to fade, and all Mandy could think of was Kindle ripped out of her clothes and bet—No, no, focus on the mission. But focus wasn’t a gift given freely when senses were being robbed. 

Kindle, for her part, was gathering what the common procedure for new, spooky rooms was going to be. <5> She looked around. There were four walls. There was a ceiling. There was the doorway they came in through. Yep! It was a room! Now confirmed, Kindle only really noticed the stairs to their left after a moment of idling and watching Mandy sort of stare out into space with this beastial look in her eyes. 

Neither of them were doing that great. Whatever poison or aphrodisiac was in that slime back there was mega powerful, clearly both were being grabbed in their own ways. Even Kindle was curiously pawing at her crotch, testing out what features she was packing and was quite pleased with the results. 

“Stairs… Yeah, we should head down them. Maybe whatever we’re looking for went down into the basement?” Mandy was remembering too late that they were looking specifically for the crystals. She lead the way down, carefully walking along the steps, eyes peeled when she noticed indeed there was a trap laid. A tendril was laying flat against the stairs, trying to blend in, but it’d likely snap the second they stepped on it. Avoiding it was actually simple for them both, just step over that step. 

So they kept going. They moved down the stairs. The deeper they went, the more the air was thick with those same pheromones floating around, dying the air pink. The walls were more coated in the gooey substance, green and glowing in the light. Tendrils were coming thicker and more often and then at the bottom of the steps was a doorway entirely consumed by the slimy growths. 

“Try and… be sneaky at this part.” Mandy went to demonstrate her sneaking, crouching down and carefully masking her steps. <11 + 5> Sure enough, she was able to move along uninterrupted as a silent shadow. She carefully passed across the hall and the slime covered floor with nary a sound, passing over like a cloud and disturbing not a single terrible tendril. Mandy gazed behind her shoulder, spotting how her partner was managing. 

<12 + 3> Kindle was able to make her way over with a similar degree of success. At least the tendrils didn’t notice them for the time being. Mandy nodded and carefully lead the way into the next room, which didn’t look all that much safer. 

Torch light slithered over the ominous chambers ahead. Through the orange hue of her light Mandy made out a room thick with tendrils and slimes, much more so than the other room. The green bulging goo made uneven pillars like jagged rounded teeth that jutted out towards the low checkered ceiling. The grey tile was consumed wholly by the strange substance. Mandy couldn’t wager what it was this room was used for, but the temple was certainly substantial. Who was to say how much storage the people needed, where it was the followers tended to meet for their process. Considering how horny they were, frankly, it made sense to have numerous rooms and even a basement where privacy might be given to couples and orgies. Kindle stayed near Mandy, not a sound from her lips as her bright face stayed a little more conservative, regarding the room ahead with a touch more caution. 

“Out of curiosity, what happens if we like, die?” Kindle whispered. 

“It depends on how we die,” Mandy replied, leading the way ahead. Mandy tried to gauge how these tendrils exactly would act <20 + 2> and realized that these ones were in fact very different. The tendrils were just as active, but the slime looked fresher and more active. Mandy had a fair idea about how some of these things looked but could only conjure so much wisdom since it was outside the glimpse of her narrow angle of alchemy. Despite that, she was starting to get a good idea of what they were up against. “Whatever this creature is, I don’t think it is a slime. They’re not using the extra slime they’re leaving around to travel or anything like that. If anything, I think this is more of a nest.” 

“A nest?” Kindle chirped. “So is it a bird? Or a lizard?” 

“Hard to say, but I really doubt it is a bird.” 

“There are birds who make nests underground! Neat birds too!” 

“Haha, I got ya, I got ya, but trust me, it isn’t a bird. But whatever it is, it’s building a home here, one it probably wants to keep. The fact its building thicker down here means either that it wants to hide itself and make it less obvious its taken over the temple, or it just started up. I wonder…” Just as Mandy began to figure, she noticed something up ahead. 

Lumbering ahead was a tall woman moaning and cooing happily. From head to clawed feet she was naked, her skin made of a pristine slick material. It was a night sky ebony with starry glowing lines laid across its form, making patterns. As well, there was clear evidence that the monster was once a human as its hands weren’t fully formed in and half its face wasn’t yet formed into a draconic-axolotl like form. From its mouth it leaked glowing blue slime, the same color as the glowing lines and swirls across its body. It had a thick lumbering tail, wide hips and massive breasts, and swaying between its legs was a tendril like cock, thick and glowing blue with a knot that the see-through blue glow revealed was filled to the brim with slimy eggs. 

Kindle just… stared. <13 + 2> She seemed a touch more jumpy but was otherwise well behaved. Mandy however… <15 - 1> was also doing okay. The pair certainly were a touch more blushy at the sight of the hulking seaslug dragon who was happily patrolling the area… so long as the definition of happy in this context included continuous gurgling moans and continuous tugging of her monstrous cock, the head covered in tendril crown flares that were hyping themselves up the more she tugged along. 

“That thing can like, fill us up, right?” Kindle asked. “We don’t have to do like a charisma check or whatever?” 

“Yeah, but that’s a way to game over. We might have to fight it…” Mandy prepared herself, retrieving one of poisoned darts and arming her crossbow. She tucked her head in again and watched as a second half-formed dragoness came marching in. This one was white and pink and was giggling happily as if her mind was becoming more and more accepting of her change. The pair spotted each other and started hungrily kissing and mashing their forms together. Mandy started sneaking into the room <4 + 5>. 

SQUELCH. The tendril the raccoon stepped on squealed out and snapped back into the wall, seemingly not as willing to make a fuss as prior defenders of this grimy citadel. But, much more willing to see out these suspected intruders were the pair of horny dragonesses, turning their eyes towards Mandy and Kindle. Their faces instantly turned to giddy stupid smiles. 

“Hey hey hey~” Cooed the first. “Hold stiiiiill~ We’ll fix you, we’ll fix you~” 

“Breed you soooo much~” Came the other. “I can’t wait~ I need to fill someone soo baaaad~” 

Kindle rushed to Mandy’s side. “Is this the part where we fight?” 

“It might be!” Mandy tugged at her belt and smashed a bottle at the ground. A puff of smoke churned across them, submerging them in a thick bulb of fuming grey fog that churned and turned like a tropical storm into a thick cone. The dragonesses both looked at the fumes, trying to figure the location of the pair. Their antennae horns stood tall, vibrating with extreme sensitivity. 

<3 + 5> Careful steps pushed her out from the smoke. Mandy thought she was hidden. She quickly darted ahead before suddenly she heard one cry out! 

“Hey, don’t hiiiide~!” Her antennae rubbed together, magic glowed. She opened her mouth and a bolt of glowing blue shot across the room at Mandy! <7 + 6> The raccoon slipped away from the bolt of magic slime, but some landed at her feet. She felt the warmth rush against her boots, trying to penetrate to her core. Mandy fought past it, raised her bow, and shot off a round! <16 + 7> Her shot slashed through the air like a comet and impacted the black and blue dragoness. She let out a cry <12 + 4> but was able to resist the paralysis from the poison. 

Kindle, still stood in the center of smoke curtain, carefully took her first sneaky steps outside! <8 + 1> Tip toes danced across the floor, sliding through the slime. Without fail, a blast of a similar magical slime from the other dragoness was bolting right for her! <14 + 2> “Eep!” Kindle hopped, the slime bolt crashing against the floor. 

“C’moooon~! Hold still! Hold still!” The slime dragoness cooed so sing song. 

“Kindle, attack if you can!” Mandy yelled. “I still have no idea what class you are!” 

“Me neither!” Kindle yelled back. “All I know is that I got these!” She proceeds to pull out two revolver style guns from robes and aim them at the slimes. Even the sluggy dragons had to pause and consider the threat. Kindle cackled and blasted a shot from each gun. <11 + 6> The first shot impacted the pink and white slug dragon and exploded into a burst of ice. The second shot went off on the same one <15 + 6> and this bullet exploded into fire, a tuff of candle flame spreading across the slug before dispersing, clearly hurting the thing! 

“You picked Arcana Slinger?!” 

“Yup!” Kindle beamed. “I’m warlock-ed and loaded!” 

Mandy’s jaw was still dropped when she heard one of the slime dragons lumbering forward. The black and blue slug dragoness giggled happily as her knot inflated with more eggs and her face continued to morph and change, sliding perfectly into shape. She reared back… <7 + 5> and pounced! Mandy leapt away like a cat dodging an obese pug. She pushed back against the slime pillar, using it as a foothold for the second. 

She raised her crossbow and fired off a second shot! <20 + 6> Shlick! The bolt burst right in her foe. The slime’s eyes went wide as it suddenly froze up and fell onto her side on the ground. Her eyes went shut and she was kept in place. “One down…” Mandy reloaded. 

Kindle was still stood in place from the ecstasy of firearms when her own slime bum rushed her! <4 + 5> It leapt, and with ballerina ease, Kindle turned on her toes and dodge the slug. The dragoness landed belly down. Kindle rolled her revolved on her finger and laned, barrel wetly smacking right against the slug dragoness’s head. Kindle giggled like a girl signing in her journal before blasting a magic cap off. <16 + 6>

BAM! 

A burst of ice formed around the slime girl’s head. Kindle put her leg up and hand togethers, a little “tee-hee” just to rub it in. Mandy rushed over, retrieved her daggers from her pack and rushed to finish off the slime. <8 + 7> <18 + 7> Needless to say, the slime was incapacitated. 

“Phew…” Mandy sighed. “We have ten minutes until the other one wakes up. We need to figure out what is going on here…” 

Up ahead was another hall. Mandy kept her lead going. There wasn’t any space for brick work, nary a sight of the original architecture. It was nothing but a multitude of colored slimes. It looked like they were walking through an ice cream parlor, dancing on top of the flavor menus. Mandy felt the air up ahead getting thicker and warmer. Her face blushed in response to the powerful scent lingering. It was hard to explain. It was sweet as deception, a lingering berry mixed with something more primal and basic, clear as caffeine, addictive as a drug. One swig lead to another. Mandy’s shorts bulged. Kindle wasn’t doing much better, openly rubbing her chest and squishing her thighs together, Mandy now noticing the metallic bounce of guns hidden beneath her robes. 

“This is gonna be rough…” Mandy said. The tunnel grew more narrow. Mandy felt the urge to fall to the ground and hump it, just an intrusive yet powerful thought. <6 – 1> She… She found it hard to keep her elbows from shaking, her knees from growing weak. Her body reared down and gently pumped against the slimy interior. She gasped out happily. “Y-yes…” 

“Mandy!” Kindle chimed. Of course, she was feeling a similar urge. <8 + 2> Kindle gasped for air, her hands diving down to her legs. “I… I wanna try it out so bad~” She cooed, looking down as the horny raccoon thrust hungrily. “Maybe we could… Just for a bit~” Kindle started to lift her robes- 

Mandy gasped. “K-keep ahold of yourself! If we start here we’ll end up corrupted. I-I’m fine now!” She was back up on her feet. She gently grabbed Kindle by her shoulder and tugged her along. “We just need to get those crystals and we’ll be good…” 

The hall finally gave way to one last chamber. It was hard to say how big the original hall was, but the room ahead was massive. Mandy didn’t even need to shine the light as a colorful rainbow of hue changing stars danced around the room tirelessly from one source. 

The room was a chamber of worship. In the center was a massive statue of Dewdona, the goddess’s form hidden beneath massive slimy growths and pods of people. The room was large tall hexagon shape, enough space for a whole congregation, now consumed in tendril pillars and walls and carpets. 

And sitting in the center of it was a tall dragoness. She was far bigger than all the others, and the energy about her was entirely different. Her base color was the same shadow as the other, only her glowing parts were bigger. Her stomach, inner thigh, and similar swirly symbols over her hips and across her back were glowing swirls of slowly changing starry colors. It favored pink but happily changed between it and cyan and pastel red and soft green. The room swam in nebulas and color. Her body was gorgeous, perfect from head to toe and more than a little fertile looking. The matron to end all matrons, complete with twin dicks, each as big as the prior dragonesses and complete with the same set of knots. 

Mandy and Kindle knew this was going to be tough. 

Sitting around the queen dragoness was empty crates and faint inert crystals, each gem drained of the fertile energy that had once marked them as containers for Dewdona’s bountiful energies but now laid empty and entirely used. The dragoness seemed flushed with that same power, massive tendrils from her back swaying around. <12 + 3> Kindle could make out the sight of one of the tendrils having grasped a worshipper! They were squeezed tight around and the tentacles were going rampant on her. Her legs were spread and stuffed and her throat was swallowing more and more ooze. Her cheeks flushed. Kindle was jealous.

Mandy motioned to Kindle. It was time to figure out how to handle this. <3 + 5> The rogue raccoon couldn’t catch a break as she stumbled ahead into the room. The goo she stepped on actually recessed from the weight of her foot like a broken trampoline. She was snatched forward, falling down to her knee into the slime. The matron let out a giggle. 

“Oh my my my my~!!!” She giggled. Her voice was a sweet tender girl, absolutely adorable. “Lookie lookie! I have more people coming to visit me! You must’ve heard! When I swallowed up those crystals I learned how to make people really really happy!” Mandy replied by shooting a bolt from her crossbow at the enemy. 

<6 + 6> The bolt lurched forward, but the dragoness caught it in the air into one of her slime tendrils. It blew apart around the impact sight, absorbing the bolt and leaving no lasting damage. “Heeey! No weapons! Those are not allowed!” 

“Kindle!” Mandy yelled out. Kindle shook her head and ducked into the room. 

“Hiding hiding! Running running!” Kindle sprinted into the room, desperately looking for a foothold to hide in to start blasting. She did a combat roll that didn’t really land her anywhere good but it looked cool. She opened her robes and tugged out her guns. She aimed and blasted! <11 + 6> <2 + 6> The first shot went off and landed square in the chest. A burst of breeder energy exploded out the other side as then the burst exploded out into necrotic energy, curling the slime and rotting it before it was quickly replaced with healthier tissue and ooze. The other shot was snatched up by a gooey tendril. The bullet floated, suspended inside the ooze like a monument to bullets shot poorly. 

The tendril then slapped down at Kindle! Kindle went to dodge <1 + 2> but it wasn’t her day. As she leapt, the original tendril went right past her. Instead, one of the tendrils from the wall grabbed her, squeezed her, and tossed her underhanded like a hot potato to the original tendril that had swung. She was squeezed up and brought in closer to the dragoness. Kindle was staring her down and breathing in all those lovely powerful scents. 

“I’m gonna breed you up sooooo good~” The woman cooed. “I just can’t hold it in~ I wanna breed everyone I can! Don’t you wanna be bred?” 

Needless to say, this brought disadvantage upon Kindle. <7 + 2> Kindle felt drool pool up in the corner of her mouth as she quietly lifted her robes. Two smaller tendrils snatched up her guns and tossed them aside. Kindle’s robes were grabbed the tendrils and torn aside. 

Mandy groaned, trying to tug her leg out of the damn slime! <2 + 5> Just barely she was able to get her foot out. Half tripping, she stabilized her shot and fired out another bolt! <16 + 6> Distracted by Kindle, the beast was wide open, and the sneak attack blasted out across her! A powerful poison coursed through her but she seemingly resisted without any issue. She turned her head over to Mandy, a mischievous smile on her face. 

“C’mon, don’t get jealous girl~” A tendril lurched forward from the dragoness. Mandy went to dodge <3 + 6> but was caught half way through the jump, her ankle grabbed. She was held upside down, staring out. 

Kindle was naked, spread out and was being gently pushed down against one of the fat prehensile cocks. She seemed almost nervous, a giggle shooting up through her like glass breaking echoes through a room. “M-M-Mandy, this feels… oh my god it feels so real! This is so weird- Mmph~!!!” She couldn’t contain herself as the dick climbed higher. Her stomach bulged from the size of it. 

Tendrils wrapped around her naked form, picking her up and pushing her down. She slid back and forth, riding against that cock and feeling that knot push up against her, begging to slip inside. Kindle could feel her mind slipping. A tendril pushed against her lips. She stared at it, dizzy and needy. <1 + 2> She opened her mouth like a good girl and let the tendril push past. It felt warm atop her tongue and it tasted sweet. The slime slowly slid down her throat. It was cool and refreshing but it warmed her more and more.

A tiny nub pushed out from above Kindle’s rear. It grew fatter and bigger, sliding out into Kindle’s tail was nice and thick, wagging happily~ Two horns grew out of her head, a pale blonde in color complete with pink markings that were glowing perfectly in time with the matron who’s cock she was riding. Kindle turned her eyes for just a moment, looking to see what Mandy was doing. 

Mandy was struggling. She tugged out her daggers and went to stab the tendril that was holding her! <2 + 6> She swung, but the tendril undulated, throwing Mandy’s aim out of the way. It retorted by snapping at her <19 + 5> and tearing the daggers away from her hands. Her clothes were ripped, revealing her fit midriff and the undersides of her breasts. “Unf! K-Kindle…” Mandy was dragged over by the tendrils and brought before Kindle and the dragoness. 

“Hehehehe, got ya both~!” She sung. She slammed Mandy down onto the other untaken cock, tearing away Mandy’s clothes the rest of the way. The tendrils forced them to face each other. Mandy’s fat chest pushed up against Kindle’s lithe frame. Mandy was forced to watch as Kindle’s skin turned shiny and shimmering, her breasts slowly growing and nipples turning brighter. “Kissss~” And the tendrils pushed forward, forcing them to rub heads. Kindle still had the tendril in her mouth. “Oh, oops!” The tendril moved but not completely out of the way. Their lips met, and the tendril was right in the middle. 

Mandy tried to keep her mind clear… <4 – 2> But… It felt so… Her tongue rolled out, hungrily licking up the slime from the tendril, meeting Kindle’s tongue in the middle. Mandy giggled slowly as her tail lost its fur and turned shiny and ebony, red markings like the slash in her hair. 

Time felt… strange. Like, neither really had any idea where it was going. Kindle was the first to get stuffed. She felt the eggs push in, felt the knot get smaller and smaller and start to release her. Her belly was bloated, her skin changed from her shoulders to her rear to her neck and it was progressing more. Her eyes were already changing, becoming brighter. Her nose was shrinking into her face as it stretched into a short muzzle, little axolotl rubbery face horns sprouting as tiny nubs at first. Each egg that was pushed inside were these thick shell-less oozing globs. There was a thicker center, but the outside was so slimey and slippery that they slid right inside, so they got away with being pretty big, each bigger than her first. Kindle let out a little cry with each one fed into her and felt an incredible warmth rise on her face. 

Mandy was slowly becoming just as amphibious. Her fur was falling aside, slimy frog like skin taking over. Her breasts grew fatter just in time with Kindle’s so she was always bigger. Her thick red cock was becoming more see through, revealing that her small knot was already filling up with eggs. Even if Mandy escaped now, she’d be incredibly corrupted. This thing was way too strong for us… I should just… enjoy it for now~

But… Shouldn’t she try? One more time? <12 – 1> It was a fleeting fancy, but one that made sense. If she could get out, maybe she could find a way to get back and finish the quest? She tried to shake free <17 + 6> and was able to get her hands free of her bindings and squeeze out of the way. The beast replied by going to slam Mandy against that knot <8 + 7> but the half changed raccoon was too slippery! 

What ended up stopping her was Kindle. 

“Hey, don’t go~” She cooed. Mandy looked at her friend, happily riding that cock, pumping her hips away and smiling the whole time. “Stay~ You can fill me up the second you change~” 

<2 – 1>

Mandy fell forward, light headed like she just stood up from a hot sprint, and she hungrily suckled at Kindle’s breasts and kissed at her neck. Milk stained Mandy’s lips, the taste of Kindle lingered in her mouth. They kissed again and again, riding those twin cocks until Mandy got sick of waiting! She pulled off that dick, tugged Kindle off her own and threw them onto the floor. Kindle was bent doggy style, ass up, her new tail raised like a good breader~ 

“Yesss~” Mandy howled as she humped and humped away. Her hands turned to claws, her horns grew in long and edgy~ Her form erupted into her dragoness shape as her muzzle formed and her eyes went red. Kindle giggled as her body finished its changes, hips growing huge and ass wobbling happily~ Mandy thrusted and thrusted, her cock actively growing inside Kindle! She felt so damn good! The eggs, thick and gooey slid in and- 

Pop. 

Kindle blinked. “Where… are we…?” 

“The respawn room.” Mandy said, motioning to the man sitting at the counter in the stark white room. “We got too corrupted. Our original bodies are still going at it, but now we have new ones. We lost a level too.” 

“O-oh…” Kindle looked around nervously. “So… we lost?” 

Mandy and Kindle, back in the temple, held hands and cuddled in the slimey temple as the matron put more recruits into their pods were the corruption went slower and more thorough. They cooed as they laid their eggs, spreading their thighs wide, feeling those massive eggs slide out fully finished and fertilized. They cooed and smiled together, all their concerns gone, no intent to ever return to the adventurer’s original life style. 

“We lost~” Dragon Mandy cooed. “And I love it~” 

Dragon Kindle cooed back, her pink eyes glowing as she nuzzled her first of many, many, many mates.


End file.
